This application relates to manipulating graphic objects on a display in response to user generated gestures.
With the new range of hardware and software available, it has become possible to create interfaces that respond directly to touch. Specifically these new paradigms allow more than one touch to be processed at the same time—allowing for more natural navigation and commands. Examples of these emerging technologies are Microsoft Surface, the Apple iphone, and Windows 7 with a Multi-touch display (such as a HP Touchsmart).
While these technologies implement an API set that support ‘gestures’, all of these are considered to be single level—that is to say they are all handled at the same priority, and do not deal with a hierarchical set of gestures.